1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a free-standing box fan on a narrow window sill and more particularly to such mounting structures that allow the box fan to be turned into a desired direction, relative an adjacent open window, while maintaining full contact with the window sill and without causing the box fan to interfere with the adjacent window structure.
2. Prior Art Description
Box fans are perhaps the most common type of portable fans sold today. Box fans derive their names from their shape; that is a box fan is conventionally box shaped having a flat face and rear surface supported by a square shaped peripheral housing. Because of the square shape of conventional box fans, the fans tend to be easy to manipulate and free standing on any flat surface. Such box fans are commonly commercially available and the prior art is replete with patents that describe various styles and types of box fans.
As will be recognized by most any person, it is often desirable to place a fan in an open window to promote circulation between a structure, such as a house, and the outdoors. By placing a fan in an open window, fresh air can be drawn into the house from the outdoors or air can be drawn out of the house into the outdoors. However, it is not always easy to place a conventional box fan into an open window. Many times the window sill below an open window is narrow. This does not leave much room upon which a box fan can be placed. As such, box fans are often vicariously positioned on narrow window sills where they are not fully supported and may fall. Similarly, even if a window sill is wide enough to fully support a box fan, the box fan cannot be directed as desired. If the box fan is turned in any given direction, the base of the box fan leaves the window sill and the support for the fan is compromised. Consequently, when box fans are mounted in front of open windows, the range of movement allowed in orienting the box fan is determined by the width of the below lying window sill and the contact between the base of the box fan and the window sill.
Another limiting factor in the positioning of a box fan on a window sill is the presence of a screen in the open window. A window screen is often positioned immediately adjacent the window sill. As such, a box fan is prevented from being positioned in any orientation that would cause the box fan to extent beyond the window screen. In addition to the limitations caused by the positioning of the box fan on a narrow window sill, the placement of a box fan in many windows is limited by the height to which the window can be opened. If a window cannot be opened wide enough to accommodate the height of the box fan, the box fan cannot be positioned flush against the window sill below the open window. Consequently, the box fan must be tilted at an angle on the window sill, thereby reducing the support the window sill provides the box fan. If the box fan cannot be adequately supported by the confines of the window sill and the height of the open window, the box fan cannot be placed on the window sill itself and therefore must be placed on a secondary support such as a table or a chair in front of the open window.
The prior art is replete with many devices that can be used to hold a fan in front of an open window. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 619,752 to Hudson and U.S. Pat. No. 866,463 to Hart, there are shown two types of pivotable shelves that can be affixed to a window frame. Such shelves can be adapted to retain fans in front of a window, however both shelves are affixed to the window and pivot in only a single direction, thereby limiting both patents adaptability to fans.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,713 to Adsit there is shown a bracket construction for an electric fan whereby the fan is supported on the outside of the window. The supporting bracket is permanently affixed to the structure of the window, thereby making the support bracket non-adjustable. Furthermore, by positioning the fan outside the window, any window screen would have to be removed to access the fan through the window and the fan could not be used during inclement weather.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,677,522 to Johnson and 2,857,095 to Suarez Gran both show fans that are constructed with brackets thereby allowing the fans to be mounted onto a window sill or frame. However in both devices the fans are unistructurally formed with their brackets and cannot be separated from their mounting brackets.
Lastly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,831 to Joyal shows a portable bracket assembly for retaining a box fan in front of an open window that is incapable of supporting the box fan on its sill. In the Joyal patent, however, the box fan cannot be pivotally positioned into a desired direction, thereby limiting the effectiveness of positioning the box fan in front of an open window.
In view of the prior art there remains a need for a support bracket capable of mounting a box fan in front of an open window, whereby the box fan need not depend upon the size of the window sill for support and the box fan can be adjusted into any desired direction while positioned in front of an open window.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an inexpensive support mounting that can be retroactively installed, thereby allowing people with box fans to mount those fans as desired on the sill of a window.